Primeros años de nuestra nueva vida
by Rocesme Emjasle
Summary: Los momentos perdidos entre Bella y los Cullen. Si no has leído "la hija de las tres parejas"nada podrás entender. La ternura está cien por cien garantizada, si aun no conoces la historia principal, te invito a que la leas y conozcas otra versión.
1. Chapter 1

AQUÍ ESTÁ LO PROMETIDO.

Pov. Rosalie.

Bella hoy cumplía un año, cada día desde su nacimiento estábamos más fascinados con ella. Mi pequeña se podía decir que era como cualquier otra niña por dos cosas:

Primera: tenía la necesidad de dormir.

Segunda: se alimentaba de comida humana.

Todos los días íbamos viendo sus cambios, debido a ellos mi bebe ahora tenía el pelo por el hombro y de un hermoso color chocolate mezcla del de Esme , Alice , Emmett y Jasper, que hacían que a la luz del sol se viera con destellos rojizos, sus ojos eran una mezcla de los míos y los de Emmy, era chiquitita lo cual había heredado de Alice quien orgullosa esta de que su niña se pareciera a ella e incluso veía tierno que fuera chiquitita, su comportamiento era como el de Jasper tranquila y muy comunicativa y de Carlisle había heredado su faceta amable.

Todos estábamos maravillados con nuestro copito de nieve como le decíamos a causa de su blanquecina piel que se veía complementada por sus característicos cachetes rojos.

Desde que Bella nació no salíamos mucho de caza, ya que no estábamos dispuestos a alejarnos de la bebe y cuando lo hacíamos porque no aguantábamos más llevábamos repuestos de sangre.

Pese a ello mi pequeña lo que nos había aportado era mucho mayor que cualquiera de los sacrificios que hiciéramos por ella.

Y hoy en especial era un día señalado, ya que hacía un año que la teníamos en nuestras vidas y un año desde que gracias a ella cumplimos nuestro mayor sueño, el de ser padres.

Me encontraba con Emmy a mi lado, pronto amanecería, no necesitábamos hablar para saber lo que sentía el otro, simplemente nos comunicábamos con el roce de nuestras manos, que enlazadas se encontraban mientras esperábamos a que nuestra Bella despertara y comenzara un nuevo día irrepetible, porque con ella en especial cada día era diferente.

De repente notamos como la respiración de nuestra niña iba cambiando, lo cual avecinaba que pronto daría por concluido su sueño y entre sonrisas comenzaría su primer año como nuestro eterno regalo.

Bella era una niña muy lista, desde los nueve meses decía papi y mami sin ninguna equivocación, su voz era como un repique de campanas.

- ¿Mami?

Nos buscó mi bebe y todos corrimos a velocidad vampírica hasta su habitación.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños princesa!

Le dijimos todos al entrar por la puerta. Nos era muy difícil decidir quien la cogía , pero Bella nos ahorró la discusión extendiendo los brazos hacia Jaz.

El vínculo que la pequeña tenía con Jasper y Emmett era algo que no se podía describir con palabras, era enternecedor ver como se complementaban.

- Ven aquí cielo

Le dijo Jaz mientras le daba un beso en su nariz y ella se lo devolvía de igual modo, era como ella decía "su saludo secreto"

Todos nos fuimos acercando hasta ella para felicitarla y besarla hasta que sin darnos cuenta la dejáramos sin aire , cosa por la cual nos avergonzábamos, pero nunca lográbamos evitar.

Bella desayunó su papillita de frutas que Esme le había preparado junto con su mezcla para bebes en las faldas de Carlisle mientras Alice feliz, le hacía el barquito con la cuchara.

En la casa de sentía una plenitud total todo era calma en nuestras vidas , lo cual agradecíamos con todas nuestras fuerzas.

Luego le dimos sus regalos con los que comenzó a jugar rápidamente, olvidando el tiempo.

Jugaba con Emmett en el parquito de arena que le habíamos regalado, ya que como padres no le dábamos un regalo cada uno, sino todos los que pudiéramos meter en el coche todos.

El tiempo pasaba de manera que sin darnos cuenta ya era medio día y Bella debía comer.

Carlisle pidió el día libre en el hospital con lo cual pudimos hacer una salida familiar a un prado cercano a la casa para preparar una especie de pitnic para Bella en el cual solo se incluía crema de verduras y frutas molidas, lo único con lo que por ahora la alimentábamos, gracias a los conocimientos de Carlisle.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta comenzaba a anochecer, después de una bella tarde en la que Bella persiguió mariposas y al conejito de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" como ella misma le llamo, puesto que era su película favorita, ya que salía si mama Alice como protagonista con lo cual todos reíamos ante sus ocurrencias y también por imaginarnos a Alice persiguiendo a un conejo enorme para en su caso "hincarle el diente" o mejor "el colmillo" ese tema se había convertido en nuestro chiste personal.

En la casa Jasper duchó a Bella junto con Alice y la vistieron con el pijama nuevo de ositos rosas y blancos. Es cierto lo que dicen, para los padres los hijos son lo mejor de el mundo.

Le cedimos la cena completa a Carlisle y a Esme con ella a solas, ya que como habíamos acordado pasaríamos la noche entera Emm y yo con ella en nuestra habitación de manera que cada pareja tendría su momento a solas con nuestra hija.

Finalmente llegó la hora que tanto había ansiado, me encontraba en la cama con Emmett a mi lado y Bella en mis brazos. Nuestra pequeña estaba proyectando sus emociones , don heredado de Jaz y que aun no la habíamos enseñado a controlar por el hecho de que eran tan puros y hermosos que no queríamos dejar de sentir.

- Papi , mami, ¿ me cantáis una canción?

- Solo si prometes que con ella te dormirás copito.

Le respondió Emm a Bella, ya que no era lógico que a las doce de la noche desde las nueve de la mañana que estaba despierta siguiera sin dormir una niña de un año recién cumplido.

- Es que…

Dijo mi niña y por su tono de voz supe que algo le impedía dormir.

- ¿ Por qué no quieres dormir mi cielo?

Le pregunté y ella se sonrojó , viéndose de lo más tierna con su faceta humana.

- Dinos cielo ¿Qué te ocurre?

Le insistió Emm, que al igual que a mí, se encontraba enternecido por la pequeña.

- Es que no quiero que este día se acabe nunca

Dijo mi pequeña, haciendo que todos nosotros desde la habitación y desde los distintos lugares de la casa, sintiéramos lo mismo que sentía nuestra hija de imaginar una vida paralela a la que llevábamos.

- Está bien, te aseguro una cosa esto no cambiará nunca , por el hecho de que tú siempre serás nuestra pequeña, siempre te querremos y cuidaremos .

Le dije , ganándome un "bien hecho" por parte de toda la familia, lo bastante bajo para que Bella no lo escuchara y concluyera nuestro momento.

- ¿Aunque tenga mil años me prometes que siempre todo será así?

Me preguntó sin confiar todavía.

- Aunque tengas un billón de años mi amor.

Le dijo mi Emm y con eso dimos por zanjada la conversación y comenzamos a cantarle a nuestra pequeña "Vivirlo otra vez" de Albano y Romina , con la cual Emmett y yo nos identificábamos con la vida que habríamos llevado si nos hubiéramos conocido de humanos.

Con esa canción Bella quedó sumergida en un profundo y nosotros con un solo deseo , que nuestra eternidad fuera como los días que vivíamos hoy por hoy, pero sabíamos que Bella crecería y que con ello incluiría el fin de los días en los que nos pedía que le cantáramos y una cosa teníamos clara, mientras tanto, aprovecharíamos cada momento de su infancia y tras ella, aprovecharíamos cada día que pasáramos con ella, porque de una cosa estábamos seguros, cada día con Bella es y sería el mejor de nuestros regalos.

PLISS DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, RECUERDEN QUE ME HA COSTADO BASTANTE PENSAR EN COMO DESARROLLAR LOS MOMENTOS PERDIDOS Y LO ÚNICO QUE OS PIDO ES VUESTRO COMENTARIO Y POR FAVOR, SI NO ES MUCHO PEDIR, HACED LO MISMO EN LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL QUE EL CAP. QUE ACABO DE SUBIR HACE CUATRO HORAS HA SIDO LEÍDO NOVENTA Y SIETE VECES Y SOLO CINCO HABÉIS COMENTADO. REVIEWS LOVE! OS QUIERO Y ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO.


	2. nombres

Bueno chicos, no tenía en mente el actualizar hasta la semana que viene ninguna de las historias, pero he retrasado una hora mis planes y aquí me tenéis (los planes consisten en ir a comprar plastilina para hacer los muebles para un trabajo, así que mientras vosotros espero que os lo paséis bien con esta actualización, yo haré: camas, muebles de baño y cocina entera)por ello os pido un poquito de hermandad y mandadme vuestros reviews , los cuales leeré el Domingo desde que me levante, poco antes de estudiar. Mil besos. Disfruten . Rocesme Emjasle.

Pov. Emmett.

Bella ya tenía sus dos años. Sabía hablar perfectamente, su voz era muy parecida a la de Alice y no es por nada, pero esperaba que la cambiase o al menos que la fuese madurando, por el hecho de que ya tenía bastante con una voz de duende chillona como para tener otra de baby-duende.

En todo esto había un grave problema, todo niño le dice a su padre: papi o papá; y a su madre: mamá o mami, y nosotros teníamos un dilema con ellos, ya que cuando Bella nos llamaba a Carlisle, Jasper o a mí, con uno de esos nombres, todos acudíamos rápidamente a donde nuestra baby se encontraba, con lo cual no sabíamos a quien llamaba hasta que nos tenía en frente y nos preguntaba "¿por qué vienen todos?" como si supiéramos a quien llamaba . Parte de lo mismo les sucedía las chicas, quienes se encontraban en un estado similar.

Para nosotros era imposible atenderla con esas condiciones como imaginábamos que sería para cualquier padre. Por ello, un día sentamos a Bella con nosotros en el gran salón, y sutilmente le intentamos explicar como era que, por así decirlo, no sabíamos a quien llamaba y con lo cual pensábamos "que clase de padre somos si ni siquiera somos capaces de saber a quien llama nuestra hija"

-Verás Bella tesoro, resulta que tenemos que hablar contigo de un tema algo… complicado para nosotros al ser tus padres.

Comenzó Carlisle, intentando explicar el tema de manera que Bella no se sintiera diferente.

- ¿De qué se trata?

Se apresuró en preguntar la pequeña, tan curiosa como siempre, que a cualquiera le haría incomodar , pero que a nosotros nos parecía inmensamente tierna.

- Resulta cielo, que es un poco complicado atenderte cuando nos llamas sin usar nuestros nombres y…

Dijo Esme.

- ¿Queréis que os llame por vuestro nombre normal?

Empezó a avecinar Bella, mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Sin duda, la niña estaba sintiendo que sus padres , no se sentían a gusto cuando los llamaba como tales.

Alice rápidamente lo vio venir y pocos segundos antes, la sentó en su falda y ahora se encontraba abrazándola.

- Claro que no cielo, es solo que como no podemos saber a quien llamas, estamos buscando la manera de que nos puedas llamar a cada uno de una manera como tus padres que somos, por ello, esperamos que se te ocurriera alguna idea, para que la labor fuera más sencilla, pero en ningún momento estaríamos dispuestos a permitir que nos llamaras por nuestro nombre de pila.

Bella pareció meditarlo y acto seguido una sonrisa surcó sus labios, haciéndonos a todos sonreír igual.

- Bueno, si ese es el problema;¿qué tal si os asigno yo los nombres?

- Si te hace ilusión tesoro, a demás , no se me ocurre una idea mejor.

Le dijo Rossi maternalmente.

- Bueno, es muy sencillo: vosotros seréis papá y mamá (dijo señalando hacia Esme y Carlisle). Vosotros (dijo mirando hacia Alice y Jasper ) seréis papi y mami. Y finalmente vosotros (dijo mirándonos a Rossi y a mí, mientras pareció pensárselo unos minutos , hasta que una inocente sonrisa le surcó por los labios) seréis papito y mamita.

Concluyó feliz mientras comenzó a saltar y a aplaudir al más puro estilo Alice, los genes eran los genes y no habían tenido piedad de ella.

Rossie y yo no estábamos muy contentos con nuestros "nombres", pero por el contrario , Bella estaba feliz y como niña que era, también era de esperar semejantes nombres y reconozco que si no hubiera sido porque ambos nos tocaron a nosotros, al igual que el resto de nuestra familia, me estaría riendo como ellos lo estaban haciendo internamente de aquellos a los que les hubiera tocado.

Por ahora, una cosa estaba clara, tendríamos que adaptarnos a los "nombres" y sin duda, no sería una tarea fácil para Rossie y para mí, ¿por qué? Pues muy sencillo, porque cada vez que Bella nos llamase, ya me podía imaginar las burlas procedentes de Alice y Jasper, mientras que Esme y Carlisle, se reirían por lo bajo.

Espero que os haya gustado y recuerden comentar, ahora me despido, para ir a comprar y hacer mi pesadilla nocturna personal (los muebles) . Mil besos. ¡COMENTEN!( sonrisa)


	3. La cascada

Perdonad el retraso, iba a actualizar el viernes, pero me dejé llevar por la historia principal. Aquí os dejo el momento Jasper/Bella de cuanto esta tenía siete años y descubren la cascada, y como he comprobado que nos funcionan muy bien los tratos ¿qué os parece si me comentáis "todos los que podáis", y esta noche yo os dejo un regalito? Espero que aceptéis el trato , que esta historia es seguida por todos los lectores de "La hija de las tres parejas" y Chiquis ¡ solo habéis comentado nueve! Ajajá, espero que eso cambie pronto, mil besos. Rocesme.

Pov. Bella.

Adoro a mi familia, sin duda, son los mejores. Me llamo Bella Cullen y tengo siete años. Soy distinta a todos los niños de mi edad ¿por qué? Pues muy sencillo, porque soy una semi- vampira y aunque resulte imposible, mis padres son vampiros. Otra cosa que me hace peculiar es que no tengo un papá y una mamá, si no que tengo tres papás y tres mamás. He empezado a escribir este diario porque me apasiona escribir y… la verdad es que es un regalo de mi madre Esme y así al menos, tengo también la excusa perfecta para tener a alguien de mi lado cuando mi madre Alice, llega con mil doscientas bolsas y con cara de niña cuando ve un caramelo me coge en brazos y me lleva a probarme toda la ropa, la situación a llegado a tal punto que ya ni siquiera el resto me socorría por mucha mirada dolorida que adoptara, el chantaje no era algo que aprobara , pero en situaciones "cotidianas" como las mías , eran necesario.

Estoy a pocos minutos para unos vampiros de salir de carrera, ya que yo no iba de caza, porque no me gustaba nada la idea de matar a un animalito y me había adaptado en lo que podía a la dieta humana.

Adiós querido diario: Bella.

Terminé de escribir en el diario y decidí esconderlo de manera que ninguno de mis padres lo viera "accidentalmente" y nuevamente " por accidente" echara un vistazo, por muy fácil que era que mi madre Alice supiese donde estaba, a estas alturas ya ha de saber incluso lo que escribí, no es que no me molestara no tener ni medio segundo de intimidad, pero al fin de cuentas, ya estaba más que acostumbrada.

Bajé rápidamente hasta la sala , solo quedaban tres minutos para irnos a la hora acordada . Aunque le había puesto todo mi empeño a no ser la última, fue causa perdida , ya que al llegar ya todos estaban reunidos, cada uno con las manos enlazadas con la de su pareja, y ya me observaban desde antes de pisar el último escalón. No pude evitar emitir un sonido de frustración.

- ¿ Qué ocurre amor?

Me preguntó Carlisle.

- Papá ¿ de veras que no habéis organizado un complot para impedirme no ser la última?

Le pregunté con toda naturalidad, ya que para mi la situación no tenía ninguna gracia . Pero ellos, aun así le vieron el toque " humorístico" y dejaron a la luz leves risitas y risotadas por parte de Emmett. Le miré mal, al menos podía disimular o aguantar hasta que yo al menos estuviera lo bastante lejana como para no escuchar su estruendosa risa, lo cual parecía casi imposible.

- Nos vamos.

Dije con voz resignada pero a la vez resentida, sin apartar la mirada del más imponente externamente de mis padres.

Él lo notó y en sus labios surcó una enorme sonrisa malévola. Acto seguido, ya me encontraba a más de dos metros del suelo, cargada en su hombro como si fuera un saco.

- Bájame.

Le pedí , sin obtener resultados.

- Oh venga Belly, sabes que siempre serás mi caracol.

Eso me hizo enfadar aun más, aunque sabía que lo decía en broma, estaba cansada de aguantar siempre lo mismo.

- ¡Bájame ahora!

Le dije comenzando a impacientarme y pensando en mandarles a todo alguna ola de resentimiento con mi don, que tanto mi había costado aprender a manos de Jaz.

- Emmy cielo, baja a la niña.

Le dijo Rossie, y esperaba que le hiciera caso, pero tal idea fue borrada al instante, ya que no tardó ni medio segundo en comenzar a impacientarse mi papi. De verdad, ¡Bendito sea el don de Jasper de poder sentir mis emociones! Seguro que no tardaría mucho en sacarme de las garras del oso.

- Emmett bájala ahora mismo.

Dijo con voz exigente, a la vez que me guiñaba un ojo, nuestra conexión era muy especial, ambos poseíamos el mismo don y nuestra personalidad era muy similar, aunque no me gustara reconocerlo, era la copia exacta de cada miembro de mi familia.

- ¿ Quién me lo exige, usted , soldadito de plomo?

Le provocó mi oso. Sin duda , tenía ganas de jugar a toda costa.

- Emmett…

Pero antes de que le contestara, el oso echó a correr hacia el bosque, no sin antes gritar un fuerte.

- ¡ ha ver di puedes vaquero!

Acompañada de una estruendosa risa que casi me rompe el tímpano.

- ¡AAAAHH!

Me quejé.

- ¿ Qué te ocurre baby?

-¡ Casi me quedo sorda de por vida con tu risa!

- Lo siento mi amor, y con respecto a lo de tu plaza como última, no te lo tomes a mal tesoro, solo es que nos cansamos de esperar a que corra el tiempo, además, no hay que hacer esperar a las princesas.

Dijo, por muy molesto que resultara a veces, mi padre me quería con locura y sabía perfectamente que trataba de divertirse conmigo, y que yo me divirtiera con él.

Le di un beso en el cachete.

- Te quiero papito.

Le dije, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

- Y yo a ti , pisquito, y la verdad es que ya ni me molesta el "nombre" a fin de cuantas ¡yo soy el más original!

Dijo, orgulloso de si mismo, para variar, y algo más alto , para que mi papi, que nos llevaba pocos metros de distancia alcanzara a escuchar.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que me encontrara en unos nuevos brazos, menos musculosos, pero igual de protectores y abiertos para mí.

- ¡ Te gané!

Le gritó al pobre de mi osito, quien se había quedado en estado de shock, no me hacia falta utilizar mi otro extraño don de leer el pensamiento, el cual me habían prohibido usar con ellos , para saber lo que pensaba ¿ cómo me alcanzó? Juré que era lo que pensaba. Me reí de tal pensamiento , y la de retos que esto le acarrearía a mi salvador, a los cuales , él gustoso realizaría.

- ¡Hola papi!

Le dije a la vez que me colocaba mejor sobre sus hombros, para ver por encima de su cabeza, mientras me inclinaba lo suficiente como para llegar a besarle en la frente.

- Hola mi amor ¿ te he hecho esperar demasiado?

Me preguntó sonriente.

- Creo que si soldado.

- Mis disculpas princesa, ¿ le serviría de recompensa un paseo conmigo?

- No lo sé, tal vez.

- No se arrepentirá.

Ese era nuestro juego personal, jugábamos a hablar como hace siglos, yo era la princesa y él era mi soldado salvador.

Mientras él corría , yo observaba el paisaje , me resultaba magnífico todo lo que veía, los colores , los árboles,… todo era hermoso. Mis emociones no fueron pasadas por alto por mi padre.

- ¿Te gusta tesoro?

Me preguntó feliz.

- Es todo tan… hermoso.

Le respondí, intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada para describir el lugar.

- Cerca de aquí hay una bella cascada, ¿quieres ir a verla?

- Sí.

Le respondí tan o más contenta que antes, para la mayoría de los niños de mi edad sería extremadamente frustrante no tener ningún amigo, pero para mí, no me causaba un trauma. Tenía a quienes quería conmigo y ellos eran todo lo que podía desear, se los había dicho varias veces, ya que las discusiones sobre si iba o no al colegio, eran un tema casi diario, a lo cual ellos me respondían , que ojala yo pensara siempre así, con lo cual yo me quedaba pensando ¿qué podría hacerme cambiar de opinión?

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera observé el paisaje extremadamente novedoso para mí y no fue hasta que sentí que mi padre se detenía cuando regresé al presente.

-¿ Donde…?

Iba a preguntarle , pero una cascada radiante me hizo comprender a donde habíamos llegado. De la cascada corría el agua por diversos sitios hasta caer a la gran charca que la rodeaba, había una espesa vegetación y se podía llegar a ver una cueva en el interior de las primeras. No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentí ante tal belleza, me sentía pequeña, por una vez sentí lo que yo era, solo una niña, una niña que no sabía lo que la rodeaba y que por ello todo le parecía grandioso y fabuloso.

- Me alegra que te guste cielo, cuando la encontré pensé en ti, supe de inmediato que este sería , nuestro lugar "especial"

Me confesó mi padre.

- Es genial papi, no tengo palabras, de verdad que es hermoso , ¿ que te dijo mami cuando lo vio?

Le pregunté, imaginándome a mi hiperactiva madre maravillada ante este lugar y dejando a la luz su parte de mujer del siglo pasado.

- No lo conoce nadie mi amor, quería que este fuera nuestro lugar, solo tú y yo, nadie más, aunque para estas alturas tu mami ya sepa o haya sabido incluso antes que yo de este lugar, estoy convencido que no le importara que sea en parte , nuestro pequeño secreto especial , pero solo si a ti te parece bien princesa.

Dije agachándose para quedar a mi altura. Lo pensé por un momento, era agradable tener un pequeño secreto , un secreto mágico en un lugar especial.

- Me parece lo mejor del mundo papi , y me encanta.

Le dije mientras lo abrazaba, necesitaba sentir su cercanía , sentirme fuerte protegida por sus brazos paternos y llenos de amor.

- ¿ Podemos entrar a la cueva?

Le pregunté al cavo de unos minutos que pasamos sumergidos en el ruido que nos aportaba el agua al colapsar con la charca. Podía resultar aburrido, pero para mi, como todos los momentos al lado de mi familia, era lo más entretenido y deseado que me podía imaginar.

Él pareció meditarlo unos momentos.

- Está bien, no veo porque no, aunque eso sí, tenemos que entrar con cuidado para no mojarnos, si no quieres que mami nos haga secarnos "al aire libre".

- Perfecto.

Me cogió en brazos y comenzó a pasar de una piedra a otra, de un árbol a otro, y así sucesivamente hasta concluir en un magistral salto.

- Sierra los ojos.

Me dijo, pero lo ignoré, quería sentir lo que era tener experiencias como las de un vampiro completo, con capacidades lo suficientemente cualificadas como para no tener que coger un bote y remar o nadar, como me ocurriría a mi a solas , en este caso.

La sensación fue única, este lugar se estaba convirtiendo en testigo de mis experiencias , en testigo, en definitiva, de mi corazón.

El interior de la cueva no era menos que todo en lo que el lugar se encontraba. Había unas cuantas aberturas por la cual pasaba la luz, creando un efecto azulino en el interior , complementado por el mismo color del agua, por las desgastadas rocas y por algunos vegetales que se encontraban por las paredes.

La tarde la pasamos dentro de nuestro castillo, de la fortaleza en la que solo éramos Jasper y Bella, decidimos que cuando estuviéramos aquí, él sería mi confidente, y que todo lo que aquí se dijera, se quedaba.

- Debemos irnos mi amor.

Me informó mi padre.

- Pero no me quiero ir.

Le repliqué.

- Está a punto de anochecer tesoro, y siento que estás bastante somnolienta.

Comencé a sentir como intentaba que acabara cediendo usando su don, creándome una sensación de sueño mayor.

- No hagas eso.

Le pedí.

- No quiero tener que llevarte contra tu voluntad Bella, por eso prefiero que estés dormida, me es más difícil para mí que para ti, que no consigas tu objetivo, sobre todo si tienen algún sentimiento de por medio.

- Está bien.

Dejé que usara su don, y cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, poco antes de abandonar por hoy mi lugar feliz, decidí hacerle mi primera confidencia.

- ¿ Papi?

- Sí, cielo

- ¿ Puedo hacerte mi primera confidencia?

- Cuando tú quieras mi vida.

Pude sentir su curiosidad creciendo poco a poco, pero al igual mi sueño iba en aumento, y no sin esfuerzo logré realizarle mi confesión.

- Te quiero y te querré siempre papi.

No era una confesión en toda regla, pero para mi era mi presente, mi pasado y no dudaba, de que también formaría parte de mi futuro, y con ello, me dejé sumir en un profundo sueño y dar por zanjado mi primer día en " mi lugar especial"

¿ LES GUSTÓ? , ESPERO QUE SÍ, SIENTO SI ES DEMASIADO SENSIBLE, PERO YO TAMBIÉN OS HE DE CONFESAR QUE ESTA SEMANA HE PERDIDO POR COMPLETO A MIS DOS ÚNICAS AMISTADES QUE TENÍA DESDE HACE SEIS AÑOS, SOLO TENÍA PROBLEMAS CON UNO DESDE NOVIEMBRE, PERO POR SUPUESTO PARA MI ÉRAMOS TRES, PERO PARA ELLOS ERAN SOLO DOS, Y ESO ME QUEDÓ CLARO CUANDO ME EMPEZARON A DEJAR DE LADO AMBOS Y CUANDO DISCUTÍ CON UNO DE ELLOS, TENIENDO COMO CONSECUENCIA QUE EL OTRO OBTARA POR DEJARME A MÍ Y NI SIQUIERA RESPONDERME A UN HOLA O A UN ADIOS. ESTA SEMANA ME LA HE PASADO COMPLETAMENTE SOLA EN EL INSTITUTO, Y NO ME MOLESTA, PERO SI ME DA NOSTALGIA QUE QUIENES YO CONSIDERABA MIS AMIGOS DIARIOS Y ENCIMA DESDE HACE TANTO TIEMPO, NO HAYAN SABIDO LIDIAR ENTRE TRES , Y ENCIMA ME CULPEN A MÍ. OS PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE NO SOY PREPONTENTE NI SOBERVIA, PERO HA LLEGADO A UN EXTREMO EN EL CUAL ESTOY CANSADA DE AGUANTAR QUE ME DIGA UNA DE ELLOS : TE ESTOY COGIENDO UN ASCO, MÉTETE EN LO TUYO, TE TRAICIONÉ PARA QUE TE JODAS Y VEAS TE TRAICIONÉ, ¿CREEIS QUE ESO ES UN AMIGO? PUES YO NO , Y ENCIMA LO ACEPTO AHORA, DESPUÉS DE MESES, Y LA COSA LLEGÓ A MÁS CUANDO SE METIRON CON MI ESTADO EN FANFIC Y CON USTEDES, ESO NO LO DEJÉ PASAR Y POR UNA VEZ ME DEFENDÍ. LAMENTO CONTAROS TODO ESTO, PERO NO QUIERO CONTARLE NADA A MI FAMILIA PORQUE SÉ QUE ELLOS LO PASAN MAL VIÉNDOME ASÍ, CON LO CUAL, TENGO QUE APARENTAR, PERO CON VOSOTROS PUEDO CONFESARME Y SENTIRME ESCUHADA SIN DAÑAR. ESPERO QUE DISCULPÉIS ESTE TEXTO Y QUE COMPRENDAIS AL IGUAL QUE ES LO QUE NECESITO. Pero al menos hay que ser positiva y decir, ahora no tengo a ningún amigo en mi día diario, pero os tengo a vosotros a través de vuestro apoyo y dedicatorias , de verdad que me hacen falta de gente externa a mi familia y al igual nuestras historias que me crean un mundo paralelo. Os quiero con locura, vuestra Rocesme.


	4. Nota

HOLA TESOROS, LAMENTO DECIROS QUE ESTO NO ES UN CAPI, PERO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PROTNO. ES UNA NOTA DE AUTOR (YA SÉ QUE NO ESTÁ PERMITIDA PERO ES PARA TODOS) HOY HE DECIDIDO CREARME UN BLOGS EN EL CUAL TAMBIÉN SUBIRÉ MIS HISTORIAS Y ESPERO PONER MATERIAL ADICIONAL , OL LO DIGO PARA QUE ESTÉIS ATENTOS.

El blog lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil.

Ya he subido Traiciones en buen estado el primer capi. Mil besitos y abrazos.


End file.
